Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle and a control method for the hybrid vehicle, and in particular to a hybrid vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine and a rotating electric machine as motive power sources and a control method for the hybrid vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-57116 discloses a hybrid vehicle including an internal combustion engine and a rotating electric machine. The hybrid vehicle travels while switching modes including a CD (Charge Depleting) mode in which the SOC (State Of Charge) of a power storage device is consumed and a CS (Charge Sustaining) mode in which the SOC is maintained within a predetermined range. When the SOC decreases to a predetermined amount, the mode is automatically switched from the CD mode to the CS mode.
It is contemplated that a hybrid vehicle as described above has a configuration in which, even when the SOC is more than the predetermined amount, the mode can be switched to the CS mode based on the intention of a driver (for example, by the driver operating a switch), and the mode can be switched back to the CD mode at desired timing. With this configuration, traveling in the CD mode can be implemented at timing intended by the driver, by preserving the SOC.
However, in a case where the mode is switched from the CD mode to the CS mode based on the intention of the driver and thereafter the mode is switched back from the CS mode to the CD mode, if the SOC is close to a lower limit within the predetermined range, a distance for which the vehicle can travel using only the drive force of the rotating electric machine is shortened.